Dura mater closure has mainly focused on the used of a dural substitute, a sealant or a combination of both substitute and sealant in order to prevent cerebrospinal fluid (“CSF”) leakage. Dural substitutes based on collagen matrices provide a good bioresorbable and safe substitute, compared to xenograft or allograft implants. Nevertheless, dural substitutes based on collagen matrices have inferior watertight properties to prevent cerebrospinal fluid (“CSF”) leakage, short persistence and low suture retention for use in infratentorial or spine areas. Synthetic dural substitutes usually show good mechanical and watertight properties, but generally are not absorbable, show a lack of conformability and are less easy to use since they always require suturing.